


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Demon Connor, Fluff, Hannor, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Strong Language, connor is kind of a pet, connor is there to make it all better, connor treating hank like a god in a way, connor visiting hank, depressed hank, illegal relationship in a way, priest hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Hank has been struggling with keeping his depression at bay and it's taking a lot out of him anymore. He sits in his office, staring at a picture of Cole as memories of the accident replays in his head. It's taken him many years to get to where he is now, but he wishes sometimes he had the courage to pull the trigger. A certain demon decides it's time to cheer his human up and comes out of hiding





	Let Me Take Care Of You

Hank: *sitting in his office as he stares at a picture. Darkness, depression, and pain fills his heart. He slides a finger over the frame, his throat getting tight and hard to breathe* it should've been me... I'm sorry, son

Connor: you shouldn't be talking like that, Hank *his yellow eyes shine with concern as his tail waves in the darkness. He walks over and sits on Hank's desk, eyeing the picture with sadness* I know you miss him but you can't change what happened and I'm sorry. Nobody should lose a kid, but no kid should lose a parent either *he looks at Hank* if I could, and maybe I can if I was an angel or something, I would bring him back somehow

Hank: *he lays a hand on Connor's knee* Connor maybe it's best you weren't. As you said, the past should remain in the past and we probably shouldn't be playing God either

Connor: *he saddles Hank* that don't mean you can't miss Cole still either. That's what makes you human *he licks his neck, earning a shiver from him* after all, I was born to have you

Hank: damn demon *he kisses Connor roughly, tugging at his hair*

Connor: *he moans, arching his back as he lets Hank control the kiss*

Hank: *a hand setting on Connor's ass while he thrusts his tongue into his mouth, claiming every inch*

Connor: *he moans, his face heating up from lust as he grinds into Hank's hand. He sets his hands on Hank's shoulders*

Hank: fuck, Connor~ *he moans out quietly, rutting against the demon*

Connor: Hank I need you~*he whined*

Hank: I know baby *he kisses Connor*

*the door knocked, causing both Hank and Connor to jump before the door opened*

Hank: *looks around, don't see Connor anywhere before looking at the woman standing at the doorway* yeah, what do you want

Chloe: nothing, just checking on you sir. Your heart rate spiked and I thought you were in needed of help

Hank: I was just thinking is all. I'm fine

Chloe: of course, sir *she bows her head in respect before walking out, closing the door*

Hank: *he sighed heavily, making sure she was away* Connor? You still here?

*silence*

Hank: *he sighed again* of course not... *he raises a brow before picking up a note card he didn't notice earlier*

-I'll wait for you back at home, Hank. Connor-

Hank: *he blinks, looking around before turning off the light, grabbing his jacket and then heads back home to a certain demon in waiting*


End file.
